A Mortal Moon
by TearsInTheSnow1994
Summary: It seems to be a fairly normal evening at the scarlet mansion but there is something amiss about Remilia, she doesn't seem to be her usual self


A Mortal Moon

A crescent moon illuminates the sky like a silver rayed sun. Its tips appear to be desperately reaching for one another trying to overcome the dense shadow that keeps them apart. Watchful eyes admire the scene becoming ever cloudier as the tale of the night continues its course.

"Your Tea Mistress." A staunch voice breaks her concentration from the window's scene.

"It took you long enough." Remilia replied in a voice skilfully masked in playful dissatisfaction

"My apologies mistress, it seems we were low on oolong leaves so I had to collect some from the storehouse." Sakuya remarked as she brandished the knife from her thigh strap and delicately pricked her finger letting a few drops of blood descend into the cup.

"Very well." She made a shooing gesture "be about your duties" the vampire turned back to the window and allowed her eyes to begin to glaze over.

A puzzled look began to etch itself across her face. No sarcastic remarks about her tardiness, not even a taunt about how she should have used her time manipulation abilities to bring her tea promptly. It's true that her mistress had been showing some strange behaviour for about a week now but she had never seemed so… distant.

"Um…" The maid mumbled in a tone that her usual character would not front

"What?" Remilia lazily replied not moving her eyes from the night sky

Regaining control of her disposition Sakuya stated "you seem somewhat absent minded mistress, is something wrong?"

A frown crept across her brow and in an un-amused voice she said "No."

You can say what you want about her brash personality, the mistress has the uncanny ability to portray a hostile mood no matter what she's really feeling, a skill that would keep most predators from venturing further into her emotional cave. However, Sakuya was more than accustom to treading on these domains and it would take more than a few single syllable remarks to make her give up the hunt. She knelt down in front of her and making direct contact with the scarlet eyes and calmly repeated herself.

"is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong!" She yelled in a voice that attempted to compensate for the vulnerability that had been painted across her face. "Do not over exert your authority head maid."

Sakuya did not flinch or show any signs of recoiling. Her tone became so serious that it almost became the very definition of the word itself. "Do not patronise me Remilia scarlet, I'm here to help you aren't I." her voice began to slip as her emotion became ever more controlling. "That's why you took me from those baron slums, that's why you brought me to this place, that why I gave you my loyalty and dedicated my life to you. If you cannot open up to me then who is it that you can turn to. And don't go thinking I don't know what you've been doing. I've noticed the differences in your words, how you've started referring to me more formally" her eyes began to water but she didn't attempt to hide her weakness as she sobbed "you… you barely even call me by name anymore, why are you playing these games with me, why are you trying to cut yourself away."

By now the vampires eyes were desperately trying to keep their gaze away from the emotional wreck in front of her, trying not to let herself be overcome by the pain those words struck. But she began to shake. Trying desperately to keep the same absent minded persona she had been portraying until now.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for games" her hands began to clench. "I'm afraid Sakuya, so deeply afraid. I've seen so many people fade away before me, I've seen as they depart to be with the people they cherished. There was always someone on the other side waiting for them and ultimately I began to realise that I am completely alone in this world. I cannot pass on. I grew close to people but there was always someone they wanted to see, someone more important." It became obvious that the words hurt her as she spoke them, tearing up her throat like sand. "It was your birthday when the fear struck me again. It reminded me of your mortality. That you too will pass on. That's why I've been distancing myself." Tears began to crack the hardened shell that she had been building for days "I've been trying to limit the damage. I know that I could turn you and we could be together forever but… I already took your life once when you became my maid. I took away your freedom and your choice… I …I don't want to do that again." She buried her head into the maid's chest hoping that it would somehow stop the flood of tears that flowed from her face.

Sakuya let out a small snigger and shook her head "you stupid stupid little girl." She said softly and her arms wrapped round her mistress cradling her "you may have lived hundreds of years, seen more than I could see and learned more than I could ever learn but… your still terrible at reading people." She leant in and kissed the vampires neck "do you not remember the day you found me… I had nothing, I never had anything. You never took away my life you gave it to me. I was never forced or felt obliged to become your maid. I made that choice of my own free will and yes one day I will probably take up your offer and become your maid eternally but that's not the point. What matters is that we make the most of what time we have whether that time is short or forever we shouldn't be spending it breaking away from each other no matter how painful a parting may be"

The little lady looked up and once again the scarlet red eyes locked with the sky blue "but what about your parents, You'd never be able to meet them?"

Sakuya shook her head "I never knew them. Besides I doubt they'd ever be able to give me as much as you have." Poking Remilia's nose she continued in a more playful voice "what about you, Won't you miss the taste of my tea?"

A smirk appeared on the vampires face causing cracks along the dried tears that stained her face "I'm sure Meiling's blood will taste better than yours" she said sarcastically shrugging her shoulders. "Besides it's not like she does much else, she probably wouldn't notice if the two of us munched on her while she was napping."

The two girls giggled with one another as the shadow that lay across the moon began to shrink and the two tips finally met causing a magnificent ring in the middle of the night's sky.


End file.
